At your service
by rainbowlicious87
Summary: So that s what happens when you try to poison the Duke of York. Pairing: Cyrudence(...? XD sounds kinda cute ! w ! )


_*sigh* So I was browsing the net for some Cyrus/Prudence fanfiction, and surprise surprise - I found nothing. All I got were some negative comments on the series plot. Of course Cyrus is hideous, but… even if I WAS disgusted with him at first, he quickly became my fav character. XD_

 _\- I do not own the characters; I wouldn´t mind Cyrus owning me, though. -_

* * *

Prudence felt her heart racing as the Duke of York told her about the fatal fate of Henry the VII's royal tasters. The plan of killing the reckless man did not work, and it would have for her tragic consequences if she hadn´t agreed to spy on the King. Relieved with a favourable deal, she made her way to the door.

 _Where do you think you´re going?_ \- her eyes widened in terror as she heard his voice behind her. She turned away nervously.

 _Don´t worry. I'll be slightly more gentle than they would be in prison_. – he murmured, energically taking off his clothes.

She swallowed, dying to deny the unspoken command. The fear of possible cruel fate in the prison scenario defeated her usual clear thinking. The immense level of stress paralised her body and mind; she was well aware of the man´s aspirations to the throne and knew that a sex scandal would be the last thing the ruthless Duke could want, yet in this very moment this awareness was absolutely the last thing that could come in her mind.

It was only seconds after Prudence laid on the gold red quilt bedding , certainly worth several months of her salary, her maid outfit and bra on the floor. Her eyes widened in panic as the Duke of York took a tiny tube of poison powder out of her lace stocking. He carassed her thigh, her abdomen, her cleavage. Cyrus purred and took some of the fatal crumb on his hand, smirking. _What about bringing some… ah, spice,to the situation?_

Prudence held her breathe as the man rubbed his hand against her chin, the fatal grains only milimeters away from her lower lip as he was slowly moving his thumb up to her cheek. Having forced a passionate kiss, he gave the girl a warning smile.

 _And don´t you even dare to breathe a word to my brother. I don´t need to mention what consequences may follow, am I right?_

He didn´t wait for an answer. He didn´t even expect one. Having watched the maid´s troubled face with a triumphant smirk, he carassed her neck and arm. Next he moved backwards, stroked her ankle and kissed her knee. Watching her rejecting expression, he continued. Seconds later kisses turned into bites, leaving a few painful marks on her inner thigh.

 _I was overjoyed with your service you last time. You deserve that I return the favour_. – Cyrus murmured, taking off the maid´s lace black panties. Before she even realised what the man had on his mind, she felt wet caressing around her middle section, followed by intence sucking on her clitoral area. Unable to control herself, she let out a loud moan. Repelled by the thought of Cyrus noticing her reactions, she covered her mouth. He started to bite on her pink lips, every touch of his teeth making her legs move against her will. The man went on, his tongue exploring the within her.

As soon as Prudence began to spasm, he stopped. She looked at him with a mix of surprise and insatation, quickly followed by disbelief and embarrassment. How could she dare to _enjoy_ it?

His head moved upwards as he held the maid´s left thigh and back tightly. He entered her forcefully, looking in her widened eyes with a devilish grin. The pain mixed with unexpected pleasure made Prudence´s hand move off her mouth, leaving a color around her lips.

 _Oh? I didn´t tell you to keep quiet, you can make any noise you like. But if that is what you are into… -_ he covered her mouth with his hand before she could resist. Countless times did he push into her relentlessly and stopped. Having moved the hand off her lips, he watched the maid convulsively catching for breath.

 _Come here_. – he whispered, his hand embracing her chin. The woman continued breathing irregularly.

 _I said, come to me!_ – he growled, pressing his fingers on her skin. Aroused by the color of her lips, he licked and kissed them. As soon as her breath calmed, a scent of Whisky filling Prudence´s nostrills as Cyrus explored her month with his tongue, letting out a greedy groan. He continued entering her, one hand holding her wrist, the other still holding her lower back. The man licked on the pale neck, leaving a long wet mark on the maid´s skin. He penetrated her decisively, holding her fragile waist with both hands, enjoying the sound of short loud moans.

His face tightened. Suddenly, he pushed her lower body towards him and erupted, shooting a rich blow of warm sperm into her. The sensation of Prudence´s body spasming underneath him and the view of her full beautiful lips catching for air desperately made him feel powerful and fulfilled.

Her breath evened slowly as she laid in the bed – the most comfortable bed she has ever been in. _I could get used to this_ – Prudence felt a wave of self-disgust mixed with a surprising whisper of greed as she heard this thought humming in her mind.

He stroked on the sheets, embraced the maid and rubbed his pointy finger leaving blood on her lips. _You should be honoured, having lost your virginity to the Duke of York, or, who knows, maybe the future King of England. –_ he whispered into her ear and left a kiss on her nape, caressing her hair.

She did not move, her fists clenched tight as she laid. Cyrus gave a small snort and laid down comfortably, his hands on the back of his head. He watched Prudence´s frame for a moment, smiling.

 _You can go now_. – The man ordered coldly, stood up, walked nonchalantly to a mahogany table and opened the drug box.

She observed him for a moment, got up and started dressing up, hardly being able to hide the bitterness on her face.

 _Your service was as excellent as expected_. – he said with amusement in his voice, as she was closing the door behind her.


End file.
